


Rose Tyler, I...

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend the Christmas inside the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler, I...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Doctor Who secret santa 2015, gifted to ghost-in-the-corner.tumblr.com

The Doctor had been gone for a while now and she was growing impatient. he tried to hide her smile as he walked up the stairs to the console room.  
“Happy holidays, Rose.” Beaming he held out his hands revealing a small furry bundle. “This is Gus.”  
“Wow!” Joyful and surprised, she gently took the dog from the doctor and started rubbing behind his ears. “Did you keep him in the TARDIS all this time?”   
“Nah.” Absent-mindedly, he combed his hand through his messy hair. “I picked him up after you fell asleep last night. You’re a very heavy sleeper, mind you. You didn’t even flinch when I got out of bed.”  
She took a step towards him, and careful not to hurt little Gus, she pressed her lips against his.Her lips lingering on his eager lips as he placed a hand on the back of her neck.  
“Thank you.” She whispered in his ear as she broke apart from the kiss. “Gus is perfect ...and so adorable.”  
“Oh, have you got him any food or bed...?” Pointing to the newest member of the TARDIS crew currently falling asleep in her arms, she remembered to ask as she walked in the direction of her room.  
“Yeah. Of course.” He jumped down a few steps and took his trench coat off the railings. “I’ve got some stuff in the study.”  
“Okay, then. you take Gus to his bed,” She handed him the puppy, waking it up from its sweet slumber. “And I can get your present.”  
“Oh, Rose. You really didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I know, since you told me a hundred times in the past month. But I wanted to give you something nice.”  
“When did you buy-”  
“Wait until you see it.” she winked at him as she turned away and walked through the hall leading to her room.

Taking two rights in the maze of the hallways, she reached her room. she closed the door as soon as she was inside. She walked straight to her closet, her fingers lingering on the fine wooden surface for a second before unlocking the door. She picked up the not-so-carefully wrapped package smiling to herself and hurried to the study where they had decorated the previous week.

The study-one of her favorite places on the TARDIS- was a grand room covered with books that rose up at least a few meters high, the fireplace was on, the artificial fire giving a warm pleasant feel to the room, a huge Christmas tree was placed near the fireplace frivolously decorated according to Rose’s instructions.

She saw him sitting in his favorite armchair facing the fireplace, snuggling and petting a very drowsy puppy. She planted a light kiss on his cheek and sat down on the floor next to his chair.  
“So, I don’t know much about Gallifreyan holidays, but i do know that you enjoy celebrating Christmas.” She handed him the present. “Merry Christmas, Doctor.”  
“Oh, Rose. You didn’t.” his lips pointed up in a wide smirk and his left eyebrow shot up to his hair. “A reindeer patterned gift wrap?”  
“Oi. Enough of that. Just open it up already.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a quick salute and started pulling at the edges of the paper with his slender fingers and carefully pulled out his present.  
She examined the fruit of her labor, but she was not completely satisfied with what she saw. She had been working on it for months, but it had not turned out half as well as she had hoped. The sleeves were a bit too long and probably not the same length as each other; some strings were hanging loosely and some of the lovely pattern of Christmas trees and TARDISes were asymmetrical.  
“All these years of spending time with you humans and I still haven’t understood your desire to dress each other up in hand-knitted sweaters.” He got up and held the sweater in front of himself, causing poor Gus to jump off his lap irritated at him for disrupting his sleep. “I absolutely love it!”  
She relaxed as she saw thee genuine look of happiness on his face. He took his oat off, throwing it on the ground, and pulled his sweater over his head. Rose bit her nails worried whether the sweater would actually fit him. The Doctor’s head went through the collar and emerged a tangled mass of brown hair flying in different directions.   
“I’m sorry. There are so many problems with it.” She got up and stood close to him. “It’s just that it was the first thing I ever knitted and...”  
Before she could finish her sentence the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her. She leaned into the kiss, reaching up on the tip of her toes and grabbing a handful of his hair. She could feel his hearts beating against hers.  
Deepening the kiss, Rose lead the kiss as usual and in the heat of the moment plunged them both down to the floor and nearly crashing on top of the armchair. Their lips broke apart and they both giggled. She started to apologise for her clumsiness but the Doctor brushed it aside with a whispered ‘it’s okay’.  
Smiling, he peppered her with quick kisses along her cheek sown to her lips and then moving on to her neck, deepening the kisses as he moved along. He moved his arms and legs so that they would be locked in an embrace, his back against the armchair. Cupping her chin and holding it up, he put his mouth against her and gave her a long warm kiss.  
“Rose Tyler, I...” He was interrupted as a ball of warm fur attacked them, knocking Rose on the ground and jumping on top of her.  
Exasperated as his long-planned moment was over and wasted he got up and mumbled something about a cup of tea. As he walked out of the room towards the kitchen he passed a mirror in a hallway. He had nearly forgotten about his sweater he was wearing.   
Pausing in front of the mirror, he admires the pattern of the sweater and smiled to himself thinking of all the time and energy Rose had spent on knitting him this sweater-without him even suspecting anything. Determined to finish what he had started, he moved to the kitchen and put on the kettle.  
He was pouring boiling water in two uniquely silly Christmas mugs and humming a carol he was sure he had just made up, when a pair of warm hands embraced him from behind, causing him to almost spill the hot liquid on them both.  
“Hey, handsome.” She murmured in his ear. “Did you think you could just sneak off like that?”  
“I just took Gus’s distracting you as an excellent opportunity to make some cinnamon tea.”  
He turned around and put his arms around her, placing his head next to hers.  
“How would you like to see a very special room that you have not seen before?” He whispered in her ear. “I bet you my favorite Christmas sweater that you will absolutely love it.”  
“Really?” She squinted her eyes at him, but continued as she saw his playful smile. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”  
Holding their hot mugs they walked inside the maze of rooms and hallways inside the TARDIS as Gus followed them, wagging his tail with delight.  
“Oh, here it is.” He stopped abruptly in front of a door elegantly decorated with what rose guessed was Gallifreyan markings.  
“After you,” he held the door open for her and smiled.  
She stopped as soon as she stepped inside the cavernous room, mesmerised by the dreamy sight in front of her. She turned around, taking in every detail she could see and smell; there were at least thousands of various plants growing across the room. They were in every colour imaginable, and they were in the most bizarre shapes and sizes. Rose couldn’t help but think of what Shireen would think of this place, when suddenly the Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her through the foliage growing in the little path right in front of them.  
Still captivated by the magnificence of the garden, she walked alongside the Doctor and asked him about some of the things that interested her more.  
They hadn’t walked that long when the Doctor stopped in front of huge bush dotted with hundreds of rose blossoms. He reached up and cut a particularly exquisite one and handed it to her in what was a somewhat cheesy yet sweet manner. She couldn’t help but smile.  
“Rose Tyler, I...”  
“I know,” overtook by his lovely-and clearly thoroughly planned- gesture, she put her mouth on his lips, only letting go after a long passionate kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
